Anyone Else But You
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: There were many things about Aubrey Posen that annoyed Chloe. Chaubrey Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, like at all.**

**A/N: Wow, I'm writing a oneshot all on my own! I'm so grown up! I got the idea from ****_Anyone Else but You_**** by The Moldy Peaches... Oh, also it's not very Aubrey centric, if that's not character growth on my part, I don't know what is!**

* * *

There were many things about Aubrey Posen that annoyed Chloe. Like the single minded determination to eradicate any type of spontaneity in their lives, or the way that she talked with a bluntness that would make Simon Cowell proud. Yeah, that annoyed Chloe to no end, but she couldn't picture herself with anyone else, as Aubrey's older brother, and Chloe's second favourite Posen, Josh, had said, they were a match made in weird hell. Aubrey did a lot of strange things that got on Chloe's nerves, but really, Chloe couldn't love her more.

"I can't believe you!" Chloe shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "How could you just look him right in the eye and tell him that?"

"He was flirting with you." Was all Aubrey said in return, walking into their bedroom. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you could've let me handle it!" Chloe suggested angrily, plopping down on the sofa. "You always do that, Aubrey! I can handle myself, you know!"

"Well, you weren't exactly telling him to stop!" Aubrey snapped, exiting the bedroom clad in an old Barden crew neck and a pair of shorts.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like a complete bitch when you feel jealous!"

"I do not!"

"Oh, yes you do! You were exactly like that when I met Beca! Exactly! All you did was act like a huge jerk and then when you were done, you felt bad. But you couldn't tell me how you feel because you don't do that! Feeling things are bad, being a bitch is good, right?"

"I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do!"

There it was again, something else that Aubrey did. She always had to be right, Chloe would be the first to admit it, she's stubborn. Very stubborn and once she gets an idea in her head, she's going with it. Like the one Miley Cyrus song, but Aubrey was a whole nother breed of stubborn, the kind that was put on steroids and then joined the army. Yeah, that was about right.

"Well, I'm sorry." Aubrey mumbled, that was a first... Aubrey was never the first to break. "I don't want to fight."

"Okay..." Chloe moved over, allowing Aubrey to sit beside her.

"I'm not that bad." There it was, Chloe was beginning to worry.

"No, you're not." The redhead agreed. "But you are pretty mean when your jealous."

"You shouldn't make me jealous, then." Aubrey's voice was soft, her slight accent breaking through, despite all of her attempts to conceal it.

"You shouldn't be jealous." Chloe replied, pecking Aubrey's cheek. "You know you're the only one that I want."

"What if they're better than me?"

"No one's better than you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I only see you. And you're perfect for me."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because you're stubborn and I'm stubborn-"

"So we'll never be able to compromise."

"You're super structured and I like to be free-"

"And I'll probably end up in an asylum thanks to your need to be free."

"You're the smartest person that I know."

"That's a lie."

"Nope. You're super smart. You're the smartest woman in the universe!"

"I-"

"And you're the best lawyer ever!"

"Not-"

"And you're sweet, in a weird way. I mean, at least you try."

"Hey!"

"And you're super passionate."

"Stop, Chlo." Aubrey sighed, putting her hand over Chloe's mouth. "If you lick my hand, I'll kill you."

Chloe licked her hand anyway.

"Gross!" Aubrey tore her hand away and wiped it on Chloe's pants.

"And you're cute!" Chloe finished triumphantly.

"I love you." Aubrey sighed, making a face. "Is it my turn?"

"For what?"

"To make a list?"

"Okay, shoot."

"You're beautiful."

"Good start, butter me up before you complain."

"You're caring"

"I guess so."

"And you're outgoing. You drag be out of my comfort zone... but in the best way."

"Okay."

"You're excitable."

"Oh?"

"You know that you're a little ball of energy."

"Am not!"

"You're the _Energizer _bunny! You light up a room just by walking in."

"Go on."

"And every time you do, boys get these looks on their faces. They look like they want to eat you."

"You know that you're the only one who's allowed to _eat _me."

Aubrey turned bright red and rolled her eyes. "Is everything a euphemism?"

"Maybe." Chloe grinned, leaning back.

"Well, I'm finally trying to do that whole 'opening up' thing and all you do is make fun of me!" Aubrey began to pout. "You're just the greatest girlfriend in existence, how can I possibly deserve you?"

"I sense sarcasm."

"How'd you tell?"

"I have a sixth sense." Chloe tapped her temple, before lowering her voice. "Thank you. It really means a lot that you did this. I love you."

"I love you, too." Aubrey muttered back, resting her head on Chloe's lap. "But the next boy who flirts with you will be missing an extremely important appendage."

"You can say that you'll rip his dick off."

"I was going to tear his arms off..."

"Oh, ignore me."

"I usually do."

"You're a jerk, Aubrey Posen!"

"I know, Darlin' but I'm yours." Aubrey smirked at the redhead, giving her a little wink. "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too, Bree." Chloe leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Aubrey's lips. "You really are the best girlfriend that I could've asked for... I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

"We're both pretty damn lucky, Babe."


End file.
